onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Sogeking
O que é conhecido do Sogeking é extremamente pouco perto de sua grandesa,mas se sabe que é do Bando Do Buggy,o palhaço,Junto com condoriano e muitos outros Sua primeira aparição ocorre entre as sagas Water Seven e Enies Lobby, após Usopp discutir com Sanji e Franky, em cima do Trem do Oceano, ele "se retira" e logo em seguida aparece o sogeking, dizendo que não tinha motivos para ajuda-los, mas que iria faze-lo. Sua aparição é marcada com uma música. A primeira vez que ele se encontra com Luffy, se apresenta também com o uso desta mesma música, cativando não apenas o capitão, mas também Chopper, ambos ficam maravilhados com o heroi. *Edito de cuzera kkk quem não assistiu one piece agora vai fica confuso e.e Aparência A base da roupa é a mesma de Usopp, macacão marrom, faixa branca amarrada na cintura, e botas cor de oliva. Uma capa vermelha usada de forma heróica, uma bolsa redonda que fica na lateral, sendo que sua alça passa pelo corpo inteiro, e a característica máscara amarela, com faixas azuis, a boca pintada na máscara é bem pequena e vermelha, lembrando um pouco uma boca mais feminina, possui duas curvas azuis simétricas ao lado do nariz, lembrando um bigode. Nos olhos, as lentes do binóculos de Usopp, um buraco no centro, permitindo que o grande nariz enfaixado fique para fora. Em volta da máscara, existem três detalhes que lembram de forma abstrata raios do Sol, e seu corpo é quase completamente enfaixado. Combate thumb|A arma de Sogeking, Kabuto Apesar de serem muito parecidos, Sogeking possui mais habilidades e coragem do que Usopp, e ainda conta com uma nova arma mais poderosa, chamada Kabuto. Kabuto Kabuto é um estilingue bem maior do que o convencional, de cor verde e sua base é enfaixada, além de conter 5 elásticos, o que aumenta a rotação e possibilita atirar em praticamente 360°, os Dials de Skypiea são usados para aumentar o poder de seus ataques (uma prova de que sogeking já foi a Skypiea), também a distância que seus projéteis podem alcançar são muito altas, ainda mais quando usada por um ótimo atirador. Relações Buggy: Como Buggy é chefe do bando,ele o respeita muito. Luffy: Sua relação é boa Condoriano: Um velho camarada Origem e "fim" de Sogeking thumb|left|220xp|Recompensa de Usopp(Como Sogeking) Sogeking apareceu pela primeira vez para aju os os Chapéu de Palha a resgatar Nico Robin. Assim que Robin é resgatada, a tripulação foge com o Merry e ele assiste o funeral do navio. Dessa forma, Sogeking diz que não pode mais acompanhar a tripulação e volta para Water Seven. Sogeking retorna em Thriller Bark para salvar ussop de Kumashi e Perona. Aparentemente, Sogeking aparece apenas para ajudar Usopp por serem grandes amigos. Depois do encontro dos Chapéu de Palha após dois anos, não há indícios que Sogeking poderia voltar, pois Usopp já se mostrou bastante corajoso e confiante, e não parece haver a necessidade de Sogeking ajudá-lo. Recompensa Sogeking conseguiu a recompença de 300 milhões por ter ateado fogo a bandeia da marinha durante a saga de Enies Lobby, os piratas do Usopp e Kaya o confundiram com usopp por serem muito parecidos. Porém,a verdadeira recompensa do Sogeking é de 10.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.001 Enies Lobby thumb|left|Sogeking indo resgatar Robin no Trem do Oceano. thumb|Zoro e Sogeking Sogeking teve uma participação bastante efetiva nessa Saga, como por acidente ficou algemado com Zoro, teve de servir de espada na luta contra Kaku e Jyabura, acertou os marinheiros que estavam na Ponte da Hesitação de cima da Torre da Justiça, impedindo que eles conseguissem levar Robin para o Portão da Justiça. Também fez com que os gigantes que guardavam um dos portões, Oimo e Kashi, se unisse a eles, revelando que eles foram enganados durante 50 anos pelo Governo Mundial (Uma prova de que sogeking já se encontrou com Dorry e Brogy). Thriller Bark thumb|Sogeking purificando o Ursinho. Durante a luta contra Perona, Usopp não sabe mais o que fazer e pede ajuda a Sogeking, perguntando o que ele faria, sogeking consegue purificar o zumbi do Ursinho dela, e em seguida, derrota-la. Na mesma saga, Usopp passa a usar o Kabuto como a sua arma principal, Chopper percebe que o que ele estava usando pertencia ao Sogeking mas não chega a questionar. Música A música é tocada várias vezes durante o anime, pela primeira vez no Trem do Oceano, em sua primeira aparição, depois quando se encontra com Luffy e os outros, o início dela é tocado quando ele se encontra com Robin no vagão do Trem, ele canta um pedaço dela de cima da Torre da Justiça, depois de derrotar os marinheiros, e também durante a luta contra a Perona. Galeria Video:Sogeking Song Video:Soge King song 2 Video:Sogeking e Robin Video:Sogeking sniping off the Marines on the Bridge of Hesitation Video:Sogeking Theme (Ver.3) Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Personagens do East Blue Categoria:Arco Enies Lobby Categoria:Arco Water 7 Categoria:Atiradores Categoria:Arco Thriller Bark Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Piratas do Chapéu de Palha Categoria:Homem Categoria:Fodões